I Wish I Knew You
by AlwaysOlivia
Summary: Ian is the most popular kid in school. Amy is a nobody. But in they both wish they knew each other and have a secret longing that they don't know they have yet. The clue hunt never happened and they don't know each other.
1. Who are you?

**Hellooooo people! Thank you for picking my story to read. I'm so excited when this idea came to me. Thank you. **

**This is going to be a short opening to the story. Kind of like a prologue. :D**

**Ian POV**

Life is good.

I don't have to worry about anything. I'm rich, I have friends, and every girl in the school was drooling over me. Perfect life, right?

But there is one girl- I think her name is Amy- that seems to be oblivious that I exist. It's off-putting. _Everyone _likes me. How could you not? I'm brilliant, I'm handsome, I'm… me.

She was so _odd. _It kinda freaked me out, but it was also… interesting. I liked it. Amy had a little mystery to her. Other girls would confess their love to me and tell me their life's story the minute they saw me. I did want to know more about Amy though.

Wait. What am I saying? Do I actually _like _Amy? That's impossible. She's so middle class. I'm going to grow up and marry a rich girl so our money could be combined into some ultimate power duo. I smiled to myself. There is no way I'm going to marry some poor girl that lives in an apartment.

I shook my head. Why am I even thinking about marriage? I'm a boy for heaven's sakes! I'm getting soft. I need to go lift some weights or something. Or watch football. Or talk to my dad.

But Amy still holds my interest.

ooOoo

**Amy's POV**

I look over to where Ian Kabra sits and I sigh. He looks over at me and I quickly look away. He didn't catch me this time.

I stare at him some more after he turns away. He scares me a lot. He's rich and powerful, and popular. He could reduce me to dirt if he wanted to. Everyone likes him and hangs on to his every word. And I'm just a nobody.

I don't like him or anything. No, he's too rich and snobby for me. He does amaze me though. It's funny to watch when he dismisses the many girls who pursue him. Even the most popular and beautiful girls at school get ignored by Ian. It's as if… as if he's waiting for the right person and is not taking any side roads on the way to meeting her.

He's confident. He can get anything he wants and he knows it and flaunts it. He obviously gets whatever he wants when he wants it. He's not very nice either. He's always glaring at people or smirking with arrogance.

And it's really annoying that I actually care.


	2. Hit by a Truck?

**Hey there! I have some big ideas for this story and I'm excited to share them with you! Don't forget to tell me about what you thought of the last chapter. You should do it now… :D Enjoy.**

**Amy's POV**

I'm late for gym. Being me, I probably shouldn't be running in the crowded hallways but I will never be tardy so go ahead and run. I'm thinking about homework and not paying attention when I run into some one. This person had to be incredibly weak for me to be able to knock them to the ground.

"Oh I-I'm sorry," I say. Then I see who it is. No one other than Ian Kabra, looking upset as he fixes his expensive looking clothes. When he sees me his mad look changes.

"Um, sorry." I say again as I shuffle past him staring at my shoes. I get to gym a minute before the changing bell rings. As I change, I realize that his expression had changed from anger to gladness or amusement. Why would he be glad that I'd run into him? Why did my stomach flutter at the thought of that? Why did I _care_?

**Ian POV**

I'm talking to my friends when I am hit by a speeding truck.

No, not a speeding truck. Just a speeding girl. Truck-girl knocks me off my feet, backwards, and straight onto my back.

I get up, scowling, and I'm about to tell her off when I see who it is. Truck-girl is Amy. My mad expression melts right off my face without meaning to. She was wide-eyed and stuttering an apology. It was surprisingly funny and a little cute. Then, Amy sees it's me and she suddenly gets all nervous, and she stumbles away. I stare after her, smirking, until my friends snap me out of it and we walk to our next class.

**Amy POV**

I meet up with my brother, Dan, in the school parking lot to wait for Nellie, our au pair.

"Hey, Amy" He says cheerily.

"Hi, Dan" I say.

Silence. I decide to ask him about what's on my mind.

"Dan, do you know Ian Kabra?"

"Not really. He's in your grade, not mine."

"I know, It's just that you're both boys."

"Yeah him, me, and about 2 billion other kids in the world."

"Don't be a smart mouth, you know what I meant." I sigh.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" He says, gazing up at me.

"No reason, he just seemed odd. I ran over him today, and he acted weird. I wanted to know more about him." I frowned.

"Well, I would act weird too if a thirteen year old girl ran over me too. Where did you even get a car?"

I stare at him with an incredulous look on my face, just as Nellie pulls up.

"Hey kiddos," She says, "How was your day?"

"Fine." Dan and I say at the same time.

We ride the rest of the way home in silence. When we get to our apartment I go straight to my room. I'm distracted as I do my homework, and I lie on my bed and think when I'm done. _Who is this strange boy, really? Why can't I get him out of my head? _

Eventually I fall asleep. I dream about all my favorite things. Books, sunshine, grass, warmth. But then my dream changes and Ian Kabra's there. He's holding his hand out to me, beckoning me to come with him. _It's a trap! _My instincts scream. How can it be a trap? He's just a boy. _He will act like he likes you, then he will abandon you, leave you. _ I ignore my instincts, take his hand, and we walk away together.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? I want to continue. Review and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong! Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. I need more ideas to fill up the time between a big surprise… And ideas I shall receive, from YOU, when you review! (please?) :D Thanks! –Love Goldenwritergirl.**


	3. This Is Crazy

**Hi, readers! I just wanted to say how happy I am about the response to the first two chapters. This is my second story and I didn't think I'd get this many reviews off of only two chapters! **

**Today I'm going to use an idea from one of my readers, CloverThyne. Thanks for your idea and for being the first to review! **

**Ian's going to be a little OOC today. Deal with it.**

**Ian's POV**

"I'm freaking out." I say to my sister Natalie, "What's wrong with me?" I'm pacing around my room while she sits on my bed.

"Oh, there's plenty wrong with you," She says, and I throw a pillow at her. "I'm serious. I don't even pay attention to the other kids at school. They're just distractions. Stop worrying. It's probably nothing. You'll see."

"You're right. Though I do regret even telling you anything, you are pretty smart for an eleven year old. Thanks sis."

"There _is _this really… strange boy in my grade. He has some of my classes. He's sooo obnoxious and he disrupts the class constantly. It's hilarious. I'm pretty sure that he's Amy's brother."

That got my attention. "How do you know? What's his name?" Wait a second… "'It's so hilarious'? I thought the other kids at school were distractions." I smirk at her.

Natalie blushes. "Um…" Then her regal stature comes back and she sticks her tongue out at me. "It's terribly hard _not_ to notice him. He pulls pranks on his friends every day." She huffs. "His name is Dan Cahill and he was standing next Amy in the parking lot waiting for their car, which they both proceeded to get into when it pulled up. That is how I know they are related or are in some way related." She looked bored.

"Oh, okay." I sigh. This is so strange for me.

Natalie leaves my room to go do her hair or something, which gives me time to think. I really want to know more about Amy, but it's so strange because I've only seen her around. I've never heard her talk, and I didn't even know her last name until Natalie told me a few seconds ago.

The thing that really gets on my nerves is that Amy doesn't care about who I am. She's the only girl in the school that I haven't heard whispering about me, or that squeals when I look at her. It's as if she doesn't even _know_ who I am. I've never even talked to her. Why do I like her?

That's right. I admit it. I like Amy Cahill. I like the girl that could care less about me, the girl who's always in a quiet corner reading, the girl that keeps to herself, the girl that has a cute stutter, the girl that probably doesn't care what my name is, the girl who doesn't care that I exist.

_Amy, _I think, _why you? You are destroying me. _

**Amy POV**

I get unnerved at the very thought of my dream last night. Why the heck did I go with Ian? I always trust my instincts! This is scary. I think I… I actually _like _Ian.

How can I like him? We are two completely different people, inside and out. I don't even know if I like him in the non-romantic sense of the word. This is just crazy!

From what I've heard, Ian is a stuck-up, arrogant, snobby, jerk that thinks he is ultimately above everyone else. Totally not my type. But then again, I don't know him myself. That's just hearsay. Maybe he's really a really nice guy, and people call him these things because they get rejected by him. Maybe he's misunderstood, like me. Maybe he's _exactly _my type.

No, what am I saying? Even if I did like him, and I'm not saying I do, he wouldn't like me back. It's not like we would ever be together. He probably doesn't even know I exist. Aw man, now I feel like one of those silly girls on T.V. that stresses over silly things like dating.

I want to talk to Ian, to get to know him, so I can judge him for myself. I hope he is a nice person. I just need the courage to go up and talk to him, how hard could it be?

Very hard. That's how hard.

_Ian, what are you doing to me? I'm so… confused._

**I like how Ian accepts that he likes Amy but Amy is still denying that she likes Ian. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! Also, tell me if you're sick of waiting and you just want them to finally talk to each other. I'm happy to take you suggestions. One more thing. I just wanted to tell you now, so you don't get upset later, that it's very rare for me to update on school nights. I might do it, but the chapter would be short. Keep in mind that the shorter the chapter, the more often I update.**


	4. Is This Really Happening?

**Wow. I can't freaking believe it! I updated on a school night! Thank my Algebra 1 teacher. **_**I'm **_**thanking him… He didn't give us a lot of homework. Anyway, I'm so happy with you people. Responding to my story must be a gift! You guys are seriously gifted. I already have 15 reviews. I just… just freaking love you guys. I really do.**

**You'll see that I followed your advice in the reviews *wink wink* You'll see. Have fun!**

**Dan's POV**

So, I'm just chillin' in the parking lot, waiting for Nellie, when a dude walks up to me. He's taller than Amy (That's how I judge height. It's not weird!), and he has to be her age or older. I narrow my eyes as he approaches. I've never seen him before in my life, but I feel like we should be enemies **(A/N: *cough cough, Clue Hunt, cough*)**. At first I think he might not be coming toward me, but now I am sure he is because he is looking right at me.

When he gets to me, he sits down and sighs. I glance at him.

"Hi, Dan," Whoa, how does he know my name?

"Whoa, how do you know my name?" I said.

"I think you know my sister, Natalie?"

"Uh… yeah, I do."

"I'm Ian, her brother."

"Ian _Kabra_?"

"In the flesh. You've heard about me?"

"I've heard _of_ you." I say. Not many people know the difference. He was probably going to ask what the difference was.

"What's the diff-" But he's cut off.

"Dan, those are not the pants you left the apartment with," Oh, my gosh she is screaming it! "Did you have an accident _again_?" Ian is trying to hide a smile.

"Amy!" I exclaim. Everyone is looking now. "No! I was trying to prank someone and it backfired! Jeez!"

"Well I was concerned." She says in a normal voice, because she is close enough now. Then she notices Ian. Her eyes get round and wide, and I can tell her stutter is going to come back. This was definitely the guy she was asking about yesterday.

"Ah, there's the girl I'm looking for." Ian says with confidence. Amy's eyes almost pop out of her head. She says nothing.

"So here's the deal," Ian's suddenly sheepish. "I'm not doing too well in math. So I asked the teacher who I should ask to tutor me, and she said you." I can tell he's lying, but Amy probably can't because she's too busy worrying and being nervous. What is he trying to pull?

Amy finally says something, "O-Okay?"

"Great. Can I come to your house this week?" Amy nods, and Ian smiles. "Cool. Here's my number. Text me your address." Then he turns and walks away.

Amy stares at the paper he gave her for a good two minutes. Then she stares at me for at least one more. She must be horrified that I'd witnessed the whole exchange between her and Ian.

"Awk-ward," I say, splitting the word into two words. I swear she's almost growling.

**Ian's POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe I just did that. Did my nervousness show? _Why _did I do that? Oh, that's right.

I had lied. I don't need help in math. In fact, I'm almost at the top of the class. Right after Amy. But that's all I could think of for an excuse to talk to her.

Gosh, and her brother was there! He freaks me out. I feel like I should be competing against him, or like we shouldn't be allies, or something like that. Weird.

This is all so strange to me. I've never liked a anybody, I've never been nervous, I've never been unsure of myself. I can't imagine going through this on normal basis like a regular person.

Well, obviously she bought the lie. I'm excited.

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe what just happened. I'm shocked, I'm excited, I'm worried, I'm nervous. I'm scared.

I just know I'm going to make a fool of myself next week. I'm going to embarrass myself so badly, Ian will run away screaming from our apartment.

Dan comes into my room, where I'm lying on my bed.

"That guy that asked you out, was he the one you were asking about a few days ago?" He says.

"He did not ask me out!" I say, "Yes, he is."

"So…you like him?"

"No! I- I… yes." I admit.

"And he's coming here next week?" Oh, my gosh, I should've said no to tutoring at my place. I'm absolutely sure that Dan will try his hardest to terrorize us.

"Yes, Dan, he is. Please, don't. I know what you're thinking. I will never talk to you again if you do anything, and I mean _anything_, that would cause Ian any pain, embarrassment, terror, murderous thoughts, suicidal thoughts, etcetera, etcetera." I frown. "And I do mean it."

He huffs. "Fine."

I pull out the paper with Ian's number on it and save it in my phone.

**So tell me what you think. Not my best? Which chapter is YOUR favorite? What do you want to happen next? It should have been longer I know, but my mom is upset with me for being on the computer all the time, so I'm technically not supposed to be on the computer… I'm risking getting in trouble for you people, so you had better enjoyed this chapter! Ha, just kidding. No I'm not. Remember, I welcome every ones ideas! Gahhh… I have so much to do. I really like writing this story. It makes me happy. Oh, now I'm just babbling. Whatever. Love ya! –GWG**


	5. Tutor Time!

**Hello people of Fan fiction. I finally updated! Thank you for not hunting me down and demanding that I update right that second. I really appreciate the fact that you didn't do that, but based on your reviews, I'm fairly sure some of you wanted to. Well, have no fear, the story is here!**

**Amy's POV **

I'm so excited! Today is the day. We had decided on today because it was Saturday and we would have the whole day to study and whatnot.

Ian is going to come at 12:00 and its 11:30. I change into jeans and a green t-shirt. Nothing fancy, just casual. I don't want to come off desperate.

Of course, Ian will probably be wearing designer clothes. He probably won't be trying to impress me though.

Our apartments are in a gated community, so I go wait outside so that when Ian gets here I can open the gate for him.

**Dan's POV **

Perfect. I wasn't sure if Amy was going to wait outside, so as I watch her leave, I celebrate inwardly. Now I have to get to work.

I don't really care that Amy said not to mess with Ian. How could I not? Especially when I feel like I he's my enemy.

I only have a half hour to set everything up, and it isn't going to be easy.

**Ian's POV **

I'm riding in my limo, on my way to Amy's apartment, and I am literally jumping up and down in my seat. Partly because of the bumpy road, and partly because of my joy. I am a little nervous of her brother though. He looked like he wanted to kill me.

We pull up to the gate of her apartment. I can see Amy sitting on a bench, looking all cute. Whoa. Where did that come from? She looks right at me and sighs. I wave but then remember that she can't see me because of the tinted windows in the limo. She knows it's me though. Who else would it be?

She starts to come toward me. I open my door and step out. It is _so _sunny. If I sweat, I'm going to mess up my hair.

"Ah! The sun, it _burns_!" I scream and I run to the shade of the nearest tree. I can see her face now, and she's looking at me like I'm crazy, but she's also trying to hide a smile.

I wait for her in the shade of the tree. "Hey," She says. I smile in greeting. We start to walk to her apartment. Amy twirls her key ring around her finger as she walks. It must be distracting her because she trips right over the curb and on to her face.

I look at her, shocked for a second. She sits up and frowns as if she's trying to figure out how she fell. That put me over the edge and I burst out laughing. She then looks at me and pouts, but when I start to laugh harder, she decides to join in.

Eventually I hold my hand out to her and she gets up. We make it to the apartment without another incident.

Amy opens the door and we hear a weird noise. Exactly one second later a cloud of flour falls on us, turning us white and powdery. Before we can react, we get misted with water. Everyone knows that flour plus water equals paste. Now we are all sticky and gooey and _disgusting_.

"Oh. My. Gosh." We both say at the same time. Then Amy says "Dan." And I say "My shoes!"

Amy sprints through her apartment to what I guess is Dan's room. She doesn't find him there. She then goes up to a strange, crazy-haired, teenager who is sleeping on the couch.

"Nellie!" Amy screams. Nellie wakes up, startled. "Look at what Dan did to Ian and me. Are you going to do something about this? _Where is he?_" She says the last sentence with so much anger and menace, that it gives me chills. I do not want to get on her bad side.

Nellie looks up at her with wide eyes, "He said he was going to the park with his friends. No wonder he left here so quickly." She looked around.

"When he gets back here, I am going to kill him. I'm serious, Nellie, you might have to call the police." Amy sighs and turns to me. "You can shower in Dan's bathroom. Dan has some baggy clothes you can borrow while I wash yours. I'm sorry about this."

"It's quite alright." I say. I go into Dan's bathroom and shower quickly, and it is very hard to get the paste out of my hair. When I'm done, I see a pair of pants and a t-shirt on the closed toilet lid. I look at what the t-shirt says. "Math is hard" Figures.

I put on the clothes. It feels weird to not be wearing anything designer.

I walk back to the front room. Amy is there. She's changed too. "That's not the only baggy shirt Dan has, but I thought it would be the most funny to see you wear. I was right." She smiles at me.

"We should probably get started," She says.

"Yeah."

When we are done, my clothes still have bits of paste stuck on them, so we decide to watch T.V. for a while. We make the occasional comment be other than that it's silent. I wonder what's going on in Amy's head.

I automatically put my arm on the headrest of the couch without noticing how close Amy actually is until I feel the warmth of her neck just a few inches away from my arm. I'm pretty sure that we had started out on either side of the couch, as far away from each other as possible. I do remember both of us fidgeting around. We must have slowly gravitated toward each other.

She glances at me but doesn't say anything. I leave my arm there. She's just a few inches away from me, and she is really _hot_. Not her appearance but her temperature. I can feel her warmth even though we're not touching. I realize that she must be nervous or excited or some other emotion that causes your heart rate to accelerate and for your body to start sweating like crazy.

The washing machine beeps, and Amy abruptly gets up and gets my clothes. I change into them and give her the bundle of Dan's clothes.

"Thanks Amy," I say. "Can I come back Tuesday after school?"

"Sure," She says. "I'm sorry about my brother. He's a dweeb."

"It's fine. I got to stay longer anyway." Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Amy's eyes get wide. "Well, bye."

"Bye." She says, and I walk out to my limo.

**Dan's POV**

I'm laughing so hard. Amy and Ian had looked like gooey paste monsters, and I got a picture of it. I couldn't wait to tell all my friends about it.

I walk in the door, and not a second later, a bucket of water falls on me and Amy is by my side.

"That was for the horrible trick you played on us today." Then she kisses my cheek and hugs me. "That was because he stayed longer when your trick messed up his clothes and I had to wash them."

Amy walks to her room and slams the door. She didn't want to be bothered.

**Amy's POV**

Today was wonderful. I had a great time and I'm still smiling. Ian was even glad that he'd stayed longer. The best part was, that I hadn't stuttered at all today.

**Dan, Dan, Dan, you should know better. How could you? I like Ian's limo. I rode in a limo once, with a bunch of my class mates because we won a contest. We went to In-and-Out and when we pulled up, everyone was all excited cause they thought we celebrities or something but when we got out they're all like "oh." And they go back to eating. It was hilarious. Got ideas? Tell me about them. Review or PM me, I don't care, but reviews make me happier. Love- GWG**


	6. What Possesed You to Do This, Dan?

**I'm so happy with the ideas that you people are giving me. The next few chapters are going to be reader ideas! Isn't it funny when you have all these ideas for other people's stories but you can't come up with any for your own? Hahaha I've been there. I have nothing else to say to you. Enjoy.**

**Dan's POV**

I'm sitting in class early, so no one's here. I'm about to fall asleep when a voice startles me awake.

"Hello, Daniel," Natalie Kabra says. Her tone is so menacing, and she's not even trying. She gives me the same feeling her brother gives me, like I need to be her enemy. "I heard my brother went to your place last Saturday. I also heard that you played a prank on him. I want pictures. I know you have them." How could she possibly know that? She scares the pee out of me. She is a ten on the creep-tacular scale.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say. Natalie would show Ian the pictures, and he would tell Amy, which would be the end of me.

"Come on, I'm pretty smart. I know you have them, so I'm going to make you an offer you can't resist." She leans in and whispers in my ear. My eyes are slowly popping out of my head. I really can't resist this. She is devious; I could give Natalie credit for that. This is going to be awesome. But there is the risk of me being murdered. By Amy of course.

"Okay, let's do it," I say.

**Amy's POV**

I'm walking through the hall at school, when I see Ian, surrounded by all his friends. My heart starts to race, so I tell it to shut up. He spots me and waves. I smile and wave back.

His friends are staring at me, open-mouthed. As are some girls that must have been watching Ian from a distance, and wanted to see who he was waving at. The girls look mad. I look at my shoes and walk away, as Ian looks after me, frowning.

I turn in the hall and stop. I almost fall out of my shoes. Pictures of me and Ian, covered with paste, are everywhere. They are on the walls, on the lockers, on the windows. There must be at least a hundred of them. The worst part is, this is where my classroom is, so everyone who knows me will see the pictures.

It isn't the fact that we are covered in paste in the photos that concerns me. It's the fact that you can tell that it's me and Ian. Together. At my apartment. It's not like I'm embarrassed to be around him. No, not all. I would think that he would be embarrassed to be seen around _me._ No, I'm _scared_ to be around him. All the girls that would kill to have Ian's attention, even for a second, they would try to demolish me. They would destroy me and turn me to rubble, and I'd be ruined and Ian would abandon me.

Ian probably wouldn't even stick up for me.

I hear footsteps coming from around the corner, and I know there is no point in trying to take down the pictures. They'd just catch me with the photos in my hands and think that _I _put them up.

Ian comes around the corner, alone. He stops, wide eyed, and looks around the room. Then his eyes rest on me. He walks right over to me and stops, less than a foot of space between us. My arms start to tingle.

"Wow," Is all he says as he shakes his head.

I just say, "Dan," Ian nods. He has to know by now that Dan can never be trusted.

"We'll never get them down in time." I sigh.

He moves past me to lean on my locker. I turn to face him. He looks glorious, decked out in designer clothes. "I know, and there is no point in trying. A little embarrassment won't hurt us too bad." He chuckles, just as his group of friends come into the hall, followed by the girls I saw earlier. They do the exact same thing Ian did, minus the coming over to me part.

"And so it begins," Ian mutters. I crack a smile.

My smile disappears as the girls glare at me with full on scowls on their faces. One of them, their leader I'm guessing, comes over to us. She smiles sweetly at Ian.

"Hi Ian," She purrs.

"Hey Melinda," I notice that his smile is gone too. His voice is monotone and he won't look at her. I wonder what their history is.

"Who's this?" She says a little less sweetly.

Ian moves a little closer to me, protectively. It makes my heart want to burst into an explosion of joy and unicorns, but I keep a blank expression on my face for Melinda's, and my, sake.

"This is Amy," He is acting like the pictures aren't here. Ooh, he's good.

"Hi Amy," Melinda says. "I hope we can be good friends. It's too bad…"

"What's too bad?" I say, but I know what she really means.

"That we don't have any of the same classes." Ooh, she's good too.

"Oh. Well I've got to get to class." I don't want to be here when the real crowd got here to see the photos. I say bye to Ian as I try to apologize, with my eyes, for ditching him and letting him fall victim to Melinda and her snarky-ness. I retreat to the class room to for class to start.

**Later That Day…**

The school days over, and I'm about to leave when none other than Melinda blocks the door.

"Look here, _Amy,_" She sneers. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you need to know this: There are two types of people in this school. People like me, and people like you. These two types of people shouldn't interact. That's just how it works. You see, you are messing up the balance by talking to Ian. You need to stay away from him. He's _mine_. If I catch you two again, well, let's just say I'm going to have to do something about it." She walks away.

As soon as I get home, I sit on my bed and pull out my cell phone. I text:

Hey. Gotta cancel 4 2morrow. Kinda busy ya know?

Ian's reply:

Sure. No prob. How bout Wednesday?

I say:

Idk if I hav time this week. Another time?

He says:

….k

I just can't deal with the pressure.

**Ian's POV**

Why did Amy cancel our date? I mean tutor session. Yeah, that's what I meant…

Did I do something wrong? She didn't seem mad when we saw each other at school today, and I haven't seen her since. Or maybe… Oh no.

Maybe she found out the history between Melinda and me. Maybe she's thinking 'How could he ever go out with such a jerky, snarky, snob?' Trust me, I don't regret breaking up with her.

But that can't be right. Amy knows the real me. I was myself when I went over to her apartment. She has to know that I don't like Melinda at all, or else we'd still be together.

Why, why, why? Does she all of a sudden not like me? I didn't change at all…

I decide to call her and ask what's up. It's been about an hour since we had our text conversation.

_Ring, ring, ring _

"Hello?" Her voice sounded different over the phone.

"Hey Amy, I just had to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why can't we do the tutoring tomorrow? Did I do something wrong" I fired my questions at her.

Silence. 5 seconds…. 10 seconds…..

Finally she sighs, "Oh, Ian." That gave me chills, "That girl Melinda…" Oh my gosh, I knew it!

"What about her?"

"Today after class," suddenly Amy was sobbing. "She comes up to me and says that I need to stay away from you because I wasn't popular enough. She said she would come after me if I didn't. She threatened me Ian, she _scared _me. Do you know how hard it is to do that?" My eyes widened after each sentence. It is indeed hard to scare Amy, and now she is crying. This is bad. We need to do something about this.

"Amy, I'm coming over after school tomorrow. Stop crying. Don't get upset if I ignore you tomorrow because I don't want you to get hurt on my behalf. Melinda won't be a problem after tomorrow though. See you."

She murmurs a goodbye and I hang up.

Melinda is going down.

**What do you think? It was very dramatic. I'd rather have comedy over drama but a reviewer had this idea and I thought it was good. If you don't like drama, I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with it, even though it's pretty much over for now. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to offend you if your name is Melinda. This chapter is weird. BAI!**


	7. Finally!

**I'm reading this book and it's so hard to understand because it says stuff like 'tis, and ye, and doth, and it has "eth" after a lot of words. 'tis noweth timeth foreth dost storieth! Hehehe!**

**Amy's POV**

I go to school. I don't talk to Ian all day. Melinda notices and as I'm walking in the halls, she catches my eye. I stop. She smirks at me and I see she's talking to Ian. He's looking down at his shoes but I know he sees me. I walk on.

Not ten minutes after I get to my apartment, Ian arrives, and I go to open the gate for him as Dan disappears. He is no longer aloud within ten feet of Ian, and no exceptions because I'm in a particularly somber mood today.

"Hey," I say. I sound bored, as if I don't care.

"Hi," Ian scrutinizes me with concerned eyes. He looks like he wants to hug me but he resists. I wish he would hug me. The connection between us after only a week is amazing and it's strong. It makes me happy.

The way he's looking at me though, it suddenly makes me feel nervous. Ian is looking at me the same way that I imagine myself looking at him… _gasp_!

No way. No freaking way. I can't believe it. Maybe I'm wrong, but I do not think I am. I think… _think_, that Ian might, possibly, subtly, a tiny bit, just a smidgen, like me back. Maybe. I hope.

Oh no. I shouldn't have thought that. Now I'm all nervous. I could feel my inability to speak clearly bubbling inside of me again. I glance at Ian, who is watching me. I feel my cheeks getting hot as I blush.

Ian chuckles, "Nice weather we're having," he says, trying to make small talk. It had been silent for a while. I grunt in affirmation.

Ian's eyebrows furrow, and he frowns and looks at me. I probably shouldn't have grunted but I know that talking isn't going to help my case either.

We walk into my apartment, me going first to make sure that there aren't any traps. Thankfully, Dan kept his word. Ian follows me like a shadow.

We both sit on the couch to rest before we get started on algebra. He sits a few inches from me, like last time, which makes me tingly all over.

Ian turns to me, "Okay Amy, I have a confession to make."

**Ian's POV**

I think I'm ready to tell Amy that I didn't really need tutoring. Her behavior on the walk over here had decided that for me.

_Flashback_

_I'm staring at Amy. She catches me watching her, and all of a sudden, her eyes get all wide and she looks like she's trying to figure something out. The look on her face is so intense and it's incredibly cute._

_Then, Amy turns super red. I mean even redder than a tomato. It confuses me because she has no reason to be embarrassed. The only thing we had said was "hi" and she hadn't fallen yet or anything._

_I try to be funny, to lighten the mood. "Nice weather we're having," I say. Then she _grunts_. Did she really just grunt? That is so not like her. I frown at her._

_She is being too funny, too adorable, I can't take it. I shouldn't be lying to her._

_End Flashback_

"Amy, please don't kill me," Her eyes get wide.

"Oh no, if there's something going on that justifies my killing you, you probably shouldn't tell me and you should run, now. Before it's too late."

I roll my eyes at her. "Okay, here goes. You see, I don't actually need tutoring Amy." I'm staring into her eyes the whole time, making sure that neither of us looks away. "I just told you that because I didn't know you."

As I look at her, I can tell that she doesn't fully get. I'm going to have to spell it out for her.

"Amy, I wanted to get to know you. What I'm trying to say is that I…." Why is this so hard to say? "I like you. A lot. Now do you get it?" I lean back on the couch with my eyes closed, waiting for her to punch me or kick me or something.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I open my eyes halfway and glance at her. Surprisingly, she's smiling.

"Ian," She whispers, "I like you too."

I don't know how long we sat there, smiling like idiots.

I look at her face and I find myself staring at her lips. Her perfect lips.

Without thinking, I start leaning toward her. When our faces are about five inches apart, I close my eyes. Amy does the same.

"Amy!" My eyes snap open. Amy yelps as she falls off the couch. As I get up and offer my hand to her, I look around the room and see Dan. He's staring at a notebook, so luckily he didn't see what we were doing.

Amy straightens herself out. "What do you want?" she says a little too harshly. "You're violating your contract! You are not supposed to be within ten feet of Ian."

_What? _I mouth at her.

_Later, _She mouths back.

Dan narrows his eyes, "Help with my homework."

"Oh," she says.

They sit at the small table and Amy explains the problem to Dan. I sit down next to Amy, so close we're almost touching.

Under the table, I hold her hand in mine.

**Hahaha! Got you! Writing from a guy's perspective is **_**WEIRD. **_**Love ya! –Love GWG**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note time!**

**Here are a few clarifications on the story so far.**

**In the last chapter, I "ended" the story. That is not true. It was part of my author's note at the end. That is why it was bold. Also, I said "Got you." which was a dead giveaway that I was KIDDING. I am going to remove it from the last chapter, due to the amount of confusion.**

**I'm sorry that the characters are OOC. That is how I meant it to be.**

**Yes the story is cliché. Sorry, but that's how it is. I also use ideas from reviewers. They are actually brave enough to say their ideas, no matter how cliché they might be, and I appreciate them. I don't think it's **_**too**_** cliché, though.**

**I think it's funny how people ask me questions in the review, and then they don't have a PM Button. How am I supposed to answer you?**

**Thank you for listening to me rant. Please, no mean comments. I can handle constructive criticism, but being mean is… well, mean.**


	9. Dan and Natalie's Thoughts

**So I know I haven't updated in forever. Thanks for not giving up on me!**

**Today I'm going to do a filler because I'm not ready to put up the big surprise that I have in store for you people. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: Apparently I'm supposed to do a disclaimer, and I haven't done one on this story. I hope I don't get sued. I do not own the 39 clues. **

**Dan's POV**

My plan backfired. That's actually an understatement. I can't believe that Amy and Ian had almost _kissed._ Luckily, I stopped them.

Yes, I admit I was eavesdropping. Who am I kidding, everyone knew I was eavesdropping, but Amy was too distracted by Ian to realize it.

Now I have to call Natalie and tell her what happened. She's away on vacation to some tropical island. I pick up my phone and dial for Natalie.

She picks up on the second ring. "Hello,"

"Hey, Natalie, guess what happened."

"I don't want to guess. Why don't you just tell me?"

I roll my eyes."So, everyone saw the pictures. I made sure of that. But Amy must have been bullied or something, because I heard her crying and talking to Ian."

"Yes, and then what?" I can practically hear the smile in her voice. She is such a devilish Jerk.

"Hey, jerk, I don't care if it's funny or not. That's my sister! Don't be happy that she cried." I'm suddenly angry.

"Whatever, sorry." She says and then whispers something under her breath.

"So anyway, your brother comes over the next day, and they end up having nothing to do. That's when things get awkward for me. First, they admit that they actually like each other. I mean, I knew Amy liked Ian, but I thought it would be a million years before Ian liked Amy back."

"Oh, I knew Ian liked Amy. Why else would I try to mess with them?"

"Well that would have been great information _before_ all this happened." I sigh. "Here's the part that you won't believe. They almost kissed." I hear her gasp. "But don't worry I stopped them, but then, under the table, they were holding hands! Isn't that kind of a first date thing? Not that _you_ would know." I decide to let her get a word in.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen. Oh well. Goodbye Daniel." Then she hangs up, just like that.

Well okay then. I have lots of work to do, considering how often Ian will probably be around here from now on. He'll start to trust me then _Bam! _I'll do something totally funny and embarrassing to Ian and he will run away screaming from this place, never to be heard from again.

And Amy won't be mad. I mean seriously, this is just a crush. She'll get over it.

Oh, I already have the perfect plan worked out.

**Natalie POV **

I can't believe that Ian really does like Amy. Why? She's poor, she has a horrible wardrobe, she's such a tomboy, and she's just so different from us. But whatever, it's only crush.

Eventually Ian will break her heart. Just like that Melinda girl. She never got over Ian.

Ooh, I wonder how Melinda's going to feel about this. This is going to end in tears, one way or another. Now that I think about it, Ian and Amy should not go public with this relationship, even though I know they will. If they just keep to themselves, they won't get teased. They're going to ruin this before it even starts.

And I can't wait to see how this plays out, because they might actually work this out.

**Woohoo! Short chapter! I bet you can't wait to find out what happens, so I decided that I wanted reviews before I put up the next chapter. I will be really happy with 5. That should be no problem, considering the traffic stats for this story. Love You! Have a good day.**


End file.
